


For you

by mistress_shiny



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, earthquake, eliot has feels, whomp parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://leverageland.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://leverageland.livejournal.com/"></a><b>leverageland</b>  challenge #6 Disaster fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/) **leverageland**   challenge #6 Disaster fic.

   
 **Title:** For you  
 **Fandom:** Leverage  
 **Pairing:** Parker/Elliot  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 525  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/profile)[ **leverageland**](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/)  challenge #6 Disaster fic.

“Parker!” Elliot called. The darkness was absolute and the air was thick with plaster & concrete dust as he stumbled, trying to find his feet.  
“Parker!” He coughed and began to feel his way through the twisted metal cabinets that had once been the server room of their mark. This was meant to have been an easy job, visit sunny California, spend some time in the sun, steal an orange farm and expose genetically modified fruit entering the food-chain without permits. They were doing Mother Nature a favour and she repaid them with an earthquake.

“Parker!” he tried again, hiding his worry in the rage that fueled his days and haunted his nights.  
“Damn it Parker, I know you call me superman but I can’t see in the dark honey. You gotta let me know where you are.” A sniffle caught his attention and he reached towards the sound, shuffling his feet so as not to lose his footing in the debris.

Elliot’s foot found something soft and yielding and he was greeted by a small whimper. He dropped to a crouch and reached out, his hands finding the thief’s small frame.  
“Parker sweetie, talk to me, are you hurt? Can you move?”  
“Elliot.” Her voice was a whisper but at that moment it was a chorus singing hallelujah in Elliot’s mind and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“I’m here Parker, are you hurt?” his hands skimmed over her body, making sure she wasn’t trapped by any debris. As he reached her side she cried out at his touch. He winced at his discovery, an inch wide piece of metal had pierced her side just under her ribs and her shirt was wet with blood.  
“Hurts.” Elliot reached up and stroked her hair.  
“Shhh, I know. I gotta put some pressure on this. I’m sorry.” He pulled of his t-shirt and pressed it to the wound. Parker bit off a sob and pressed her face into his hand where it rested against her cheek, he could feel her tears on his fingers.

“I got you, I got you Parker” he slid his body around carefully until she was lying across his lap.  
“Nate and the others know we’re here, the quake knocked out communications but they’ll be here soon. You just gotta hang on for me alright?”  
Parker sniffled.  
“If I’m going to die today then I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered.  
“You are not going to die Parker.” Elliot replied, but his heart was threatening to choke him and his voice had lost it’s usual sting.  
“It’s okay, I feel safe, you keep me safe.”  
He felt for her hand and held it against his chest.  
“I didn’t…” his voice cracked and he dropped his head, pressing a kiss to her fingers.  
“You’re here, you’re always here when I fall” She let out a shaky breath.  
“Parker, you can’t leave me, not now.” He murmured into their twined fingers.  
“Just hold on, they’ll be here, soon, hold on for me. Please.” his last word was whispered with reverence, like a prayer to the cosmos.  
“For you” she replied.


End file.
